Homefront
by rockhotch31
Summary: You know I always do a Memorial Day story. My Criminal Minds and Madam Secretary crossover story last year worked so well, I ran with it again. It features my OC Matt Taylor, the BAU and the McCord family from Madam Secretary.


**A/N: All of you know most years I do a US Memorial Day story. Last year, I set up a crossover between** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **and** _ **Madam Secretary**_ **. I wanted to write one night and thought what the heck. It worked once; why not again.**

 **All rights to the characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, Barbara Hall Productions, CBS and ABC Studios. I also fess up. I borrowed one line from a scripted Madam Sec episode. All rights to the writer.**

 **And holy shizzers gang! Rockie actually did a one-shot! Drink!**

 ***turns serious* Thank you to all the men and women worldwide that gave the ultimate sacrifice for their countries. And the families that mourn their loss.**

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

The weekend before Memorial Day, the phone rang at the home of Bess and Henry McCord. Henry smiled at the caller ID and answered it. "Hi Abbey," he smiled.

"Hi Henry," Abbey said. "We know Bess is in South America. But the big Memorial Day picnic is on. You're welcome to join us."

"What do we need to bring?" Henry asked.

Abbey smiled. "Garcia isn't sending out the sign-up email until Tuesday. I'm sure Bess is worse than the Three Musketeers. After being out of the office, it takes a day or two for her to get caught up. Have her give me or Beth a call sometime that night if she's got the down time."

"You got it Abbey," Henry smiled. "But hey! We want to do Arlington with you all."

Abbey smiled. "The kids just asked if you were joining us."

Henry smiled. "And Abbey; just an FYI. There is no longer a Jareth in Stevie's world."

Abbey smiled. "Got it. I left one to be with Matt. And I promise Matt and I will put a clamp on our youngest son's mouth."

Henry laughed.

-00CM00-

Bess and Henry were enjoying a quiet Friday night together with their three kids all out on the holiday weekend when Henry's cell buzzed with a text from Beth. _Henry, do you feel up to being grill master? The team got called out this afternoon to Atlanta. Will said he'll help you._

 _I'm in and ready to step up_ Henry texted back with Bess looking over his shoulder.

"Damn," Bess said.

-00CM00-

Monday morning, they all met up at Fort Mead. Bess looked at Hayden. She smiled. "I may be British, but David isn't home. I do this for him. It's up to us ladies to take care of the homefront when the team is out."

Abbey winked at Bess. "The ring effect on her," she smiled.

Hayden sharply looked at Abbey. "You're getting as bad as your husband," Hayden zinged back. They group all laughed.

"Have you heard from them lately," Henry asked.

"No," Hayden smiled. The McCord family looked at her.

Beth smiled. "No word usually means they've narrowed down a suspect and are zeroing in."

Jason shook his head. "I'd love to go out with them once."

"That isn't happening sport," Henry said, getting the families on the golf carts.

They all watched President Dalton place the wreath at the Tomb of the Unknowns and silently walked away. Henry rubbed Cam's back. "I think we owe your dad a visit to his Marines."

Cam looked at him. "Do you mind?"

Henry smiled, shaking his head. "Not at all. It's an honor to fill in for your dad." Ally took Casee's hand.

Getting to the gravesites, they all paid their respects. Henry snapped to attention and gave Matt's Marines a salute.

Walking away, Colin slipped his hand into Henry's and squeezed it. "Thanks Captain McCord."

"Anytime Col," Henry smiled, rubbing his back as Bess put her arm around Ally and Casee, pulling them close. Cam put his arm around Henry's waist and walked with him and Colin. Henry rubbed Cam's back as well. Beth and Jack walked away with their arms around each.

Hayden pulled Abbey to her, wrapping her arm around Abbey. "The homefront sticks together." Stevie put her long arm around them both.

"We're honored to do it," Stevie softly said.

Jason joined his dad and the boys, putting his hand on his dad's shoulder. "That was special dad," he smiled.

"Thank you Captain McCord," Cam said. Jason rubbed his head with a smile.

As the golf carts showed up to get the families back to Fort Mead, Casee looked out over the hollowed grounds of Arlington, shaking her head. "They left behind their loved ones to serve their nation; and us."

Bess pulled her into a hug. "That's why we're here Noodle," she said, kissing Casee's head. "We honor their sacrifice as well as those that mourn them. They are the true homefront." Bess looked at the children of the BAU. "Just like all of you," she softly smiled. "It's one thing to believe in sacrifice. It's another thing to live with it. That's why we're here with you today. Our family is honored to do this."

Beth pulled Jack into a big hug. Abbey rubbed Jack's back. "Next stop luvs." Bess softly shook her head at Henry as Cam rubbed Jack's shoulder.

The golf carts pulled into one of the Fort Mead parking lots with Bess' security detail getting off first to do their job as the group moved to their vehicles. Just then Hayden's phone buzzed with a text. Beth's did the same. Abbey's did as well. The ladies looked at each other, opening the texts as the McCord family watched.

"On our way home," Hayden smiled.

"In the air," Beth relayed with a beam, rubbing Jack's back.

Abbey shook her head. "The joys of having an Irish husband." Everyone looked at her.

 _Home in time to grill and drink. Luvs ya babe._ Jack, Cam, Casee and Colin lit up with smiles.

Stevie laughed. "You did dump one to get him."

"Don't remind me," Abbey said. The group all laughed.

-00CM00-

By the time the McCord's got to the Rossi home, the entire fruit salad machine was at work. "Welcome home guys," Bess smiled.

"It's good to be home," Dave smiled, welcoming the family with Hayden. "Atlanta back to DC is a short flight." The dogs blew in to welcome the family with big tail wags. The love from the McCord's was returned with smiles.

Matt turned around from his usual job of making the watermelon boat and washed his hands in the sink, then drying them off. He stuck out his hand to Henry for a handshake. "Thank you," Matt smiled, "for this morning."

"It was my honor Matt," Henry said, shaking his hand.

Matt shook his head. "It was deeply appreciated by our children," he smiled at Abbey. "But that is just the first. You and Jason coming out to the house yesterday to do the ice cream? We all appreciate that man," Matt smiled.

"Colin is a beast," Henry smiled.

Matt looked at him. "You're just catching on to that now Dr. McCord?"

Jason smiled. "Dad, you just failed profiler school."

Matt smiled, sharing a high five with Jason. "And you drove?"

"I've got game," Jason smiled. "And my driver's license."

"God help us all," Ally snarked.

"Declan came to help," Henry smiled at Matt. "And Will brought Henry and Jack. It was a team effort."

Matt looked at Abbey. "Yes," she smiled. "Declan got a home cooked meal." She smiled more. "Actually, he stuck around to watch the Nats game with the boys. He slept on the couch with Wilma last night."

"We on the homefront take care of each other," Beth smiled. "If Abbey hadn't invited him, Jack and I would have."

"Escape from Sergio," Dave smiled. The McCords looked at him as Matt pointed at Dave with a smile.

"Declan is used to a dog. His father had an Irish wolfhound. Sergio is Emily's cat. They only agree to co-exist," Aaron smiled.

Stevie looked at Aaron. "I've heard rumors being around DC politics. Was his dad one of your unsubs?"

"He almost killed Emily," Aaron softly said.

"And she still took in Declan?" Stevie asked.

Matt looked at her. "Interpol file that is classified; sorry hun," Matt smiled. "But Emily had contact with Declan when he was younger. And Emily protected Declan to get him away from his dad."

"Got it," Stevie smiled.

Abbey smiled at her. "What's it like working for the President's Chief of Staff?"

Stevie shook her head. "It's never a dull moment in the White House with Russell Jackson." Stevie smiled. "But I love it."

Matt, back at work on the watermelon boat, turned to look at her. "I heard about the CPR thing. You rock my lady," he smiled.

Stevie shook her head. "How do you know about that?"

Aaron smiled. "Stevie, remember last year at Arlington with your mom's security detail?"

Ally smiled. "Aaron, if they are former military and now doing security work, I know them," she recounted.

Matt winked at her. "You rock my lady," he smiled.

The McCord family all smiled. "Get in the pool you guys," Dave said. "Enjoy some family time before the rest swoop in."

"What about the big Three Musketeer swim?" Bess smiled.

"Madam Secretary," Matt said, "the Three Musketeers when we get done will be planting our aging asses into the whirlpool. With a beer; it wasn't an easy unsub take down." Dave pointed at him.

"Only one?" Aaron asked.

Beth looked at him. "You've been hanging around an Irishman too long."

Aaron kissed her, pulling out another pit from the cherry he had just sliced. "Today – yes."

Abbey shook her head at Bess and Henry that raised their eyebrows. "It's don't ask, they don't tell time."

Forty-five minutes later as the McCord's were still enjoying family time in the pool Dave walked down the steps of the whirlpool and eased into the seating bench in the tub. Aaron walked out of the garage with three beers, putting two in cooler cups as Matt came out the door, pulling his cooler cup from his swimsuit pocket.

Aaron went down the steps, handing Dave a beer. Matt walked over, taking the third beer from Aaron and stepped onto the seat bench, then the bottom and sat down. The McCord's covertly watched and listened.

"Shit this feels good," Dave said, taking a drink of his beer, getting lower in the water. He looked at Matt. "I'm surprised you don't have a helluva rash from that takedown you did."

Matt looked at him, sinking up to his neck, taking a long drink of his beer. "The joys of Cruz letting me wear jeans when we're out."

"I'm still surprised you don't have road rash, even with the jeans," Aaron commented.

"Tell me about it," Matt said, taking another drink. "Thank you Doc for the horse collar on the unsub. All I had to do was take out his knees to get him down."

Aaron smiled. "Do I need to partner you two more?" he asked, taking another drink.

Matt shook his head. "He's not my first choice. But that kid has come a long way on tactical," he smiled.

"Yes he has," Aaron smiled.

"Amen to that," Dave added with his own smile.

Matt looked at the two of them. "Can we now be frickin' done with the case?" he growled.

"Amen," the McCord's said in unison.

Matt pointed. "They even get it."

"Then Jason needs to get us three more beers," Dave smiled, draining his.

"I'm on it," Jason smiled, climbing out of the pool.

-00CM00-

The adults were sitting around the pool, enjoying their after dinner drinks digesting the wonderful meal they all shared. The Bailey's bottle as well as Dave's scotch was taking a hit with the team.

Matt took another sip of his scotch as Hotch's cellphone buzzed in his cargo shorts. Aaron pulled it out. "Honest to God Aaron," Matt growled.

Hotch looked at the text and smiled. "It's from Cruz. Since we worked a federal holiday weekend which means time and half pay and with the Bureau belt tightening, we are not to be in the office until Thursday."

Matt looked at Dave. "I've got twenty bucks in my wallet. You got a cigar to match that?" The group all snickered.

"I can take care of you kid," Dave smiled.

Abbey looked at him, rubbing his thigh. "You do know what the means?"

"Ma'am," Matt drawled, that drew a huge laugh from Will. "I'm on the couch." He looked at Abbey. "I'm a profiler ma'am." The group laughed more.

"You won't be the only one," Hayden smiled at Dave. That drew more laughter.

Just then, the patio door silently slid open and Michael LaMontagne toddled out to Matt. "Uncle Matt," he shyly smiled.

Matt set his drink down on the patio floor and pulled Michael into his lap. "They didn't Michael?" Michael looked at him. "The older kids sent you out to get dessert?" Michael shyly smiled.

Matt got up, handing Michael to Abbey. "You go to Aunt Abbey Mikey." Abbey took Michael.

"Michael, you might want to put your fingers in your ears," Abbey smiled. Michael compiled just before Matt sharply whistled.

Colin looked at Declan. "We are so busted," he whispered.

"No shit," Declan said.

Matt walked to the patio door and opened it. He saw Jack and Cam scampering down the hallway to Dave's den. "Bribery does NOT get you dessert!" Matt bellowed. "Man up!" He saw Ally coming down the hall.

"And I'm not putting up with you either, Ms. McCord," Matt pointed. "Woman up!"

The group around the pool roared with laughter.

Epilogue

The team, with Cruz sitting in, was briefing cases Thursday morning when Anderson knocked and then stuck his head in the door.

"Agent Garcia, you have a priority phone call on line two." The team looked around.

Garcia picked up the phone and hit the line. "Agent Garcia," she answered.

"Good morning Penelope," Bess McCord said.

"Good morning Madam Secretary," Garcia smiled, putting it on speaker phone.

"I just want to know one thing. How many slept on the couch Monday night?" The team all snickered.

"I didn't Madam Secretary," Matt smiled. "My wife got me home and tucked in. I had enough of Dave's scotch in me. But still was sane enough to pass on the cigar."

The team all looked at Rossi. "You suck Matt."

The agents working in the bullpen all looked up hearing the loud laughter in the Round Table Room.

"Score one for Hayden," Bess smiled. "Thanks again gang for letting the McCord family join in."

"You and your family are more than welcome Madam Secretary," Aaron said.

#####

 **A/N: I told you all I might slip one in. Honestly, you know I've always got to do a Memorial Day story. It's part of my payoff to my OK Teacher proofreader.**

 **For those of you that are not Madam Sec fans, President Conrad Dalton in that show is portrayed by Keith Carradine. That's Frank Breitkopf to you CM fans. Yeah, it took me a while to adjust to that. Russell Jackson is his Chief of Staff.**

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read. Since I actually pulled off a one-shot, I'll just thank you in advance for the reviews and alerts. It's all appreciated more than you know.**

 **And to my guest reviewer that was looking for a Memorial Day story; I hope I didn't disappoint you. :D Please login on FF. You don't have to be a writer. I want the chance to thank you in person.**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
